To nie moje dzieci
Nie jestem starym policjantem, ale wiem, że sprawa, którą niedawno zakończyłem była najbardziej chorą jaka przytrafiła mi się w całej karierze. Pewnego dnia zadzwonił do mnie jakiś facet, który przedstawił się jako Szymon Dudek i powiedział, że niedawno wrócił do domu po długiej nieobecności i stwierdził, że zaginęły jego dzieci. Dodał jeszcze, że sprawa nie jest tak prosta jak może się wydawać. Pojechałem do zgłoszenia razem z Piotrem, dużo starszym ode mnie kolegą. Na miejscu zastaliśmy pana Szymona, jego żoną Marcelinę i dwójkę dzieci – czternastoletniego Kubę i trzyletniego Adasia. Oboje byli adoptowani, bo w przeciwieństwie do rodziców byli Azjatami. Pan Dudek zabrał nas do salonu, poczęstował kawą i ciastkami i zaczął opowiadać. Pan Szymon Dudek jest archeologiem i rok temu wyjechał na wykopaliska do Peru. Opowiadał, że znaleźli tam jakąś świątynię, która poświęcona jest nieznanemu bóstwu z nieznanej religii. Jego zdaniem to przełomowe odkrycie, ale nie pytajcie mnie o szczegóły, bo po prostu ich nie pamiętam. Tak naprawdę archeologia nigdy mnie nie interesowała. Nie mniej pan Dudek przez rok nie wracał do Polski. W tym czasie jego dwójką dzieci zajmowała się małżonka. Pan Szymon rozmawiał z dziećmi przez telefon i przez Internet. Po powrocie zorientował się jednak, że dzieci nie są jego. Jak twierdził, nigdy nie był rodzicem adopcyjnym, a jego dzieci były jego biologicznymi oseskami. Porozmawialiśmy z panią Marceliną, która powiedziała, że jej mąż tak bredzi od kiedy wrócił i zrzuciła to na udar cieplny. Rozmowy z Kubą też nic nie dały. Twierdzi, że mieszkał tu od kiedy pamięta. Mówił idealnie po polsku bez akcentu, chociaż nie miał bogatego zasobu słownictwa. Zostało porozmawiać z sąsiadami. Twierdzili, że pod koniec września przestali widywać dzieci, ale byli pewni, że to przez szkołę i złą pogodę, a potem, przed świętami pojawiły się nowe dzieci. Ale nic więcej się nie dowiedziałem. Sam nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć, ale musiałem sprawdzić to, co usłyszałem. Szczególnie dręczyło mnie w jaki sposób pan Szymon nie zorientował się, że rozmawia przez komputer czy telefon z innymi dziećmi. Wróciłem więc na komendę i wykonałem kilka telefonów. Chwilę potem miałem już akty urodzenia dzieci państwa Dudek. Urodzeni w Polsce, matka – pani Marcelina, ojciec – pan Szymon… Brak adopcji w rodzinie państwa Dudek… Więc to Szymon mówił prawdę. Sprawdziłem jeszcze, co mogę znaleźć na temat samych dzieci. Kuba w październiku zmienił szkołę. Zadzwoniłem do poprzedniej placówki i dowiedziałem się, że Kuba Dudek był niegłupim dzieciakiem lubiącym fizykę. Pod koniec września zachorował, a w październiku zmienił szkołę na taką oferującą nauczanie indywidualne. Kiedy zapytałem dyrektorkę, czy wie co mu się stało, odpowiedziała, że miał jechać na rowerze, potrącił go samochód i musiał przejść operację, podczas której został zakażony gronkowcem. Przykra sprawa. Z nowej szkoły dowiedziałem się, że owszem, był taki uczeń, miał lekcje w domu. No i był Azjatą. Obdzwoniłem szpitale – nigdzie nie operowano, ani nawet nie przyjęto Jakuba Dudka, który we wrześniu został potrącony przez samochód. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdziłem konta państwa Dudek. Oprócz dużych przelewów na linii Polska-Peru i zakupów robionych przez panią Marcelinę nic nie było. Zgłupiałem. Co dalej? Wróciłem do Szymona i poprosiłem o zdjęcia jego dzieci. Wyciągnął je z portfela, bo powiedział, że ktoś poniszczył wszystkie z albumów, albo pozamieniał na te z dziećmi z Azji. Zdjęcie, które dostałem rozesłałem do innych komend, ale nie liczyłem, że dzieci się znajdą. Razem z Piotrem wszystko podsumowaliśmy: Kuba i Adaś zaginęli, a ich miejsce zajęły niewiadomego pochodzenia dzieci, wyglądające na azjatyckie i razem z matką udają, że nic się nie stało i wszystko jest tak, jak było zawsze. Następnego dnia Piotr pojechał z psychologiem do rodziny Dudka. Ja miałem zająć się papierami. Nudziłem się jak mops, dopóki nie przyjechał i nie opowiedział co się stało – z panią Dudek było coś nie tak. Ukrywała się pod maską sztucznej wesołości, a naprawdę zaciskając zęby z rozpaczy i rozbicia. Dzieci za to były pod wpływem matki. Zawsze, zanim odpowiedziały na pytanie, rzucały spojrzenie w jej stronę. O ile pani Marcelina w ogóle była ich matką. Psycholog określił funkcjonowanie tej rodziny jako patologicznie wyidealizowaną, w którą nie wpisuje się pan Szymon. Trzeba było więc dokładnie przesłuchać panią Dudek. Zabraliśmy ją kolejnego dnia na komendę, gdzie w obecności psychologa przez kilka godzin przesłuchiwaliśmy. Nic to jednak nie dało. Psycholog powiedział wprost – kłamie, ciągle powtarzając to samo. Nie pomogło nawet pokazanie zdjęcia z portfela pana Szymona i skonfrontowanie go z obecnymi zdjęciami jej dzieci, ani akty urodzenia. Nic. Ciągle zarzekała się, że to te same dzieci, a zmieniły się tak przez rok. Zostawiliśmy ją przez noc na komendzie mając nadzieje, że w końcu powie co się stało, ale dalej zarzekała się, że nikt nie podmienił jej dzieci. Odwieźliśmy ją do domu i porozmawialiśmy z panem Dudkiem. Wydawało nam się, że ten czeski film nigdy się nie zakończy. Powiedzieliśmy mu, że podejrzewamy, że pani Marcelina zamieniła dzieci. Zapytaliśmy też o zgodę na przeszukanie jego mieszkania. Oczywiście ją dostaliśmy, mimo sprzeciwów pani Marceliny. Czy znaleźliśmy coś ciekawego? Oczywiście, że tak, chińskie książki w pokoju Kuby. Przynajmniej wiedzieliśmy teraz, skąd są dzieci. Nic poza tym nie było, ale to duży krok do przodu. W Chinach prowadzona jest polityka jednego dziecka, na kolejne nakładany jest ogromny podatek, więc popularne są tam aborcje, zabijanie niemowląt, no i sprzedaż dzieci. Ktoś musiał je sprowadzić do Polski. Porozsyłałem więc zdjęcia chińskich dzieci na wszystkie lotniska w Polsce, ale odzewu nie było. Przeszukiwanie lotów było bezcelowe, bo to jasne, że dzieci miały podrabiane paszporty. Jednak to, jak się do Polski dostały, nie było zbyt istotne. No i nie podlegało mojemu wydziałowi. Inni zajęli się tą kwestią, a ja, razem z Piotrem, zaczęliśmy po raz kolejny dochodzić, co się stało zanim chińskie dzieci przyjechały. Czas mijał, a sprawa była nierozwiązana. Aż do telefonu pana Szymona. Był spokojny. Powiedział, że znalazł dzieci, ale nie chce zniszczyć dowodów, więc ich nie dotykał. Na wszelki wypadek pojechaliśmy z koronerem. Pan Szymon był blady na twarzy, gdy przyjechaliśmy. Zaprowadził nas najpierw do tego samego salonu, w którym rozmawialiśmy z nim po raz pierwszy. Jeszcze zanim nam to pokazał, zauważyłem wielką plamę na suficie. Coś musiało zalewać go od góry. Potem zaprowadził nas na ciasny strych. Był tak niski, że nie można było się wyprostować. Wytłumaczył, że to złącze rury się poluzowało i zalało sufit w salonie. Nic wielkiego, nic szczególnego. Pan Szymon przeszedł jednak pod ścianę strychu i powiedział, że tak naprawdę strych jest większy, i że ta ściana została postawiona podczas jego nieobecności. Spojrzałem przez wybitą przez niego dziurę w gipsowo-kartonowej ścianie, ale za nią była kompletna ciemność i dopiero, kiedy pomogłem sobie latarką, dostrzegłem dwa humanoidalne zarysy postaci: jedną mniejszą, wydająca się zstępować z chmur niczym Jezus i drugą większą, oddająca cześć mniejszej. Nic nie powiedziałem. Dałem spojrzeć kolejno Piotrowi i koronerowi. Po chwili milczenia zabrałem pana Szymona na dół. Piotr wezwał ekipę techników. Ciała obu chłopców były ciasno owinięte czarnym workiem na śmieci. Ich szczątki rozłożyły się do tego stopnia, że starszego poznano po zgryzie, a tożsamości młodszego można się było tylko domyślać. Zostali zabici poprzez uderzanie tępym narzędziem w tył głowy, aż do rozsypania się połowy czaski w drobny mak. Zostali ułożeni w swoich pozach dzięki żyłce i taśmie klejącej. Od razu zaaresztowaliśmy panią Dudek, która po zobaczeniu wynoszonych ciał rozpłakała się mówiąc, że zniszczyliśmy jej pracę. Wskazując na Chińczyków wykrzykiwała, że "nie po to wydała na te bachory tyle kasy, żeby teraz odbierać jej dzieło sztuki". Jej sprawa skończyła się dożywociem. Pogrzeb chłopców odbył się szybko, z należytą czcią. Przyszło na niego wielu policjantów w mundurach, nadając mu jeszcze donioślejszy charakter. Po jakimś czasie starszy Chińczyk przyszedł na komendę i opowiedział, jak chłopcy trafili do Polski: on, czyli Dai-lin i jego brat Jiong pochodzili z biednej chińskiej rodziny, która sprzedała ich pani Marcelinie. Najpierw przylecieli samolotem do Bułgarii, a potem, częściowo pociągiem, częściowo samochodem, przyjechali do swojego nowego domu. Tam uczyli się języka polskiego i byli karani za choćby najmniejszy błąd czy zły akcent. Pani Marcelina kazała chłopcom stać się jej prawdziwymi dziećmi. Nazywała ich Kuba i Adaś, opowiadała im historie z ich dzieciństwa, a jeśli nie zachowali się tak, jak ona tego chciała, to karała głodówką. Spędzała godziny na swoim laptopie, montując gotowe dialogi dzieci podczas rozmów z ojcem i składając filmy, żeby przez kamerkę internetową także wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Nagrywała to wszystko podczas autentycznych rozmów, a to znaczy, że planowała zbrodnię już od dawna. Dalsze losy Dai-lina i Jiongiego przedstawiają się w jaśniejszych barwach, ponieważ pan Dudek jest w trakcie ich prawnej adopcji. Kategoria:Opowiadania